You Knew
by DramaHunny101
Summary: You thought she liked you. You knew you liked her. Jori.


**Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider, the lucky, wonderful bastard. **

* * *

><p>You knew Jade liked you. Maybe not as a friend, but she at least had the hots for you. At first this came as a shock, but when you really thought about it, it made sense. It would explain why Jade insulted you more than she did everyone else and was meaner to you in general, but then was always there when you needed her and came to you for help before she turned to anyone else (even her own boyfriend).<p>

The first time the two of you had sex really shouldn't have been a surprise, after all Jade West always gets what she wants. It had been when Jade had broken up with Beck over Alyssa Vaughne, and had come to the your house with her broken kite. Instead of speaking, Jade had looked at the kite, then to you, then back to the kite again, before grasping your hips so hard you thought for sure that they'd bruise and pulling you to her. She had then promptly smashed her lips against your own, in an anything-but-gentle kiss. After that you two had gone up the stairs to your room and engaged in activities that resulted in you needing to change your sheets.

You knew you shouldn't have felt slightly jealous when she was back with Beck the next day.

The next time it happened was after you had performed 'Freak the Freak Out' at Karaoke Dokey. Jade had offered you a ride (or rather, demanded that you go with her), and you had thought she was taking you home until she took the wrong turn at the second intersection. Turns out she had had other plans. Those plans involved you, her, no clothes and her bedroom door against your back.

You knew you shouldn't have been as hurt as you were when she not-so-subtley kicked you out after the (incredible) sex.

It happened a third time, this time in a bathroom in the hospital after you nearly murdered Rex. You had been feeling so guilty and it must have showed in your eyes because the next thing you knew Jade had grabbed your wrist and was dragging you down the corridor. You never questioned it on any of the occasions that she took hold of your wrist and dragged you somewhere, because secretly you loved getting attention from her. You knew on some level that she had taken you away to have sex to distract you from the guilt you felt.

You knew your heart shouldn't have felt like it was shattering when she walked away from you after you had muttered that you thought you liked her, in _that_ way.

The next time it happened was when when you were going out with Ryder Daniels. Jade had come over to your place and fucked you. It was rougher than it had ever been, which was saying something since it was never soft to begin with. You had been sore for a few days afterwards. You thought she was jealous of Ryder.

You knew you shouldn't have cried as much as you did that night after she left. She wasn't that special, right?

But then you knew you shouldn't have felt how you did when Jade had punched Ryder in the face after she found out he was just using you for a good grade. You felt like you were_ hers_, and that was amazing.

But the time after that when it happened was your favourite. Jade had come over to your place the day after she'd broken Ryder's nose and told you that she'd broken up with Beck. Again. When you asked why, she had leaned in and kissed you, and you KNEW it was because she liked you back. When the two of you had sex that night, it was slow and soft and passionate- everything you had ever dreamed of.

You knew you should have felt as happy as you did that night, Jade made your heart soar and you wouldn't ever tire of the feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is BAD. I don't even know what to call this, but in my defense I'm sick. It's called Joriitus, and tragically enough, there is no cure. **

**Review and a miniature pixie will dance on your shoulder for twelve hours straight! But the pixie will be light, so you wont feel anything. At all. And the pixie's invisable, so you wont see it.. Wont even know it's there really, but it will be. **


End file.
